The Wizardmon of DigiOz
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: Digimon meets the Wizard of Oz
1. Arrival To DigiOz

**Chapter 1: Arrival To DigiOz**

It had been a month since Diaboromon was defeated, and Sora and Tai were at soccer practice while Izzy and Matt watched. Sora kicked a goal and celebrated.

"Good one, Sora," Tai said.

"Thanks, even though this will be the last goal I'll ever make," Sora said.

"Wait, you're giving up soccer," Izzy said in shock.

"Yes. My mom has been teaching me tennis ever since I started learning flower arranging," Sora replied, which shocked Tai.

"Your mom knows how to play tennis? I didn't know that," Tai said.

"I didn't know, either. She told me she played when she was in high school," Sora replied.

 **BACK AT HOME**

Sora woke up to sirens, warning a tornado was coming for the apartment building she was in.

"Wait, what is going on? Mom, there's a tornado?" Sora asked as she opened her bedroom door, finding an empty living room. The apartment was picked up by the tornado, and she was knocked out by debris. She laid motionless while the apartment building went flying, and then, fell.

She woke up startled when she heard a crash. Changing into her soccer gear, she opened the door to find the living room in ruins. However, she soon saw a familiar face as a pink bird was poking around.

"Biyomon," Sora said with a smile, happy to see her friend.

"Sora," the bird relied with a hug.

"Biyomon, what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. I was relaxing in the Digital World with the others, then the next thing I knew, I woke up here," Biyomon replied. The two opened the door to find that they landed in a village that looked like one you would expect to find in the Digital World.

"Biyomon, I don't think we've been in this part of the Digital World," Sora said, as she recognized the landscape.

"I agree. I have never seen this village before," Biyomon said as a figure landed near them. It was Angewomon.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" Angewomon asked.

"Wait a minute, Angewomon?" Sora said, quizzically.

"Yes, that is me, Angewomon, the good witch of the northern sector, and I have come to thank you for freeing Gatomonland from the wicked witch of the east sector," Angewomon said as she showed a pair of legs with ruby sneakers on them. Sora saw the feet and discovered they belonged to LadyDevimon.

"My goodness. You mean my apartment landed on her?" Sora asked in shock.

"Yes. But do not feel guilty. She has treated them horribly, and now, you have freed them," Angewomon said as she called out to the Gatomon.

"It's okay, you can all come out now," she said as the Gatomon came out. They thanked Sora and Biyomon for freeing them as they gave her a grand parade, but that would be interrupted as red smoke came out of the ground, and emerged Arukenimon, who was disgusted at what happened to LadyDevimon.

"Who did this?! Who killed my partner?!" Arukenimon yelled.

"Another wicked witch," Sora said in fear.

"Yes. This is LadyDevimon's partner, Arukenimon, the wicked witch of the west sector," Angewomon said as Arukenimon approached Sora while the Gatomon hid in fear.

"Was it you?" Arukenimon asked.

"No, it was an accident," Sora replied.

"Well, my pretty, I can cause accidents, too. But first, I need the ruby sneakers," Arukenimon said as she went to the house, but the sneakers vanished as LadyDevimon's legs sank back.

"What in the...," Arukenimon said as she turned around to see Sora wearing the sneakers.

"I don't know how they appeared on your feet, but you had better give them back. Only I know how to use their power," Arukenimon said, which scared Sora and Biyomon as Angewomon comforted her.

"You best keep them on. If Arukenimon wants them, who knows how powerful they could be," Angewomon said.

"If you won't take them off, then I will bide my time. I may have no power here, but I am warning you this once to stay out of my way. But soon, very soon, I will get you, and your little bird, too," Arukenimon said as she laughed and vanished in red smoke.

"Oh, dear, now I really want to go home," Sora said.

"Me, too," Biyomon said as the Gatomon came out after Angewomon signaled that it was okay for them to come out.

"Well, I know of only one person who can help, the wonderful Wizardmon of DigiOz. He resides in the Emerald City," Angewomon said.

"But how do I get to him?" Sora asked.

"All you have to do is follow the yellow brick road," Angewomon said.

"That's good to know. Well, Biyomon, looks like we're on another adventure. This time, it's just us," Sora said.

"Don't worry. I can protect you," Biyomon said as they followed the yellow brick road while the Gatomon bid the two farewell.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. A Scarecrow and a Tin Man

**Chapter 2: A Scarecrow and a Tin Man**

Sora and Biyomon had left Gatomonland, following the yellow-brick road to the Emerald City, where the powerful Wizardmon of DigiOz resides.

"Sora, are you getting hungry?" Biyomon asked.

"Come to think of it, we haven't eaten since we landed in Gatomonland," Sora replied, passing by a scarecrow, while her stomach rumble.

"I wonder where the nearest diner is," Biyomon said.

"Well, maybe you can this way," a voice said.

"Who said that?" Biyomon asked with bewiderment.

"Or maybe you can go that way," the voice said again. Sora and Biyomon looked around and saw a scarecrow nailed to a gate.

"It's just a scarecrow and scarecrows don't talk," Sora said.

"Yeah, and scarecrows are supposed to scare off the crows, too," the scarecrow added.

"That scarecrow can talk," Biyomon said in shock.

"Well, what else is new," the scarecrow replied. Sora took a close look at the scarecrow and saw that he looked like Izzy.

"Izzy?" Sora asked.

"No, I'm Scarecrow. At least, that's what people call me," the scarecrow replied.

"Okay, Scarecrow, I'm Sora, and this is Biyomon," Sora said.

"Hello," Biyomon said.

"Sora and Biyomon? Those are nice names, but I may forget them soon," the scarecrow said sadly.

"And why's that?" Biyomon asked.

"Because I don't have a brain to use to remember names," the scarecrow replied.

"That's not true. Everyone has a brain," Biyomon said.

"Not me. I am a scarecrow, so I only have straw in my head," the scarecrow said, removing his hat, revealing straw poking out from the top of his head.

"Then, maybe we can make a deal," Sora said as she helped free the scarecrow from his post.

"A deal? What is that?" The scarecrow asked.

"I'm going to see the Wizardmon in order to go home. Maybe if you come with me, he'll give you a brain," Sora said.

"That's not a good idea, Sora. Arukenimon has a beef with us, and by having Mr. Scarecrow with us, we could be dragging him into harm's way," Biyomon said worriedly.

"Don't worry, Biyomon. I am a scarecrow, so anything that hits me will only knock some of my straw out," the scarecrow said with an encouraging smile while they went down the yellow brick road, only to hear a muffled voice. They immediately saw a man made of tin. Sora looked at his face and saw Matt.

"This guy looks a lot like Matt," Sora said with amazement.

"Matt? What's a Matt?" The scarecrow asked with confusion.

"I'll explain later. For now, we have to help him," Sora replied while she saw an oil can.

"Is this what you want?" Sora asked. The tin man gave a joyous muffle as Sora put some oil on his lips.

"Oh, thank you. I am the Tin Woodsman. They call me that because I am a lumberjack," the tin man said while Sora used the oil on his joints.

"Nice to meet you, Woodsman. I am Sora, this is Biyomon, and that is Scarecrow," Sora said as she gestured to her compaignions.

"Sora, it is an honor to meet you," Tin Man said with a smile.

"Wow, such good manners," Biyomon said while blushing.

"Thanks. Although my manners don't seem that good," Tin Man replied.

"Why is that?" Sora asked.

"You see, the person who made me, he didn't give me a heart," Tin Man replied.

"No heart," the three said in unison.

"Nope. But I have practiced my manners while chopping wood, but then, it began to rain, and I got so wet, I rusted in place," Tin Man said with a frown.

"I understand. Maybe you can go with us. I'm going to see the Wizardmon. Maybe he can give you a heart," Sora said with a slight smile.

"Well, someone is making friends," a voice said as Arukenimon appeared on the roof of a shack near where Tin Man was.

"Is that the Arukenimon you mentioned?" Scarecrow asked Biyomon.

"In the flesh. And I see you're helping the little lady along, gentlemen," Arukenimon said as the three saw her.

"Well, stay away from her, or I'll stuff you into a matress," Arukenimon said as she turned to the tin man. "And you woud make a perfect beehive," she told him as she teleported away.

"Maybe she's right, you two should stay away," Sora said.

"I'm not afraid of her, Sora. I'll see you get safely to the Wizard," the scarecrow said.

"And I will also help you," the tin man said.

"Thanks, guys. You seem so familiar, yet we never met before," Sora said.

"If we work together, we can do anything," the tin man said as the three headed into the forest.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	3. The Cowardly Lion

**Chapter 3: The Cowardly Lion**

As Sora went down the Yellow Brick Road with Biyomon, and her new friends, The Scarecrow and the Tin Man, the group soon entered what looked like a dark, spooky forest.

"I've never been this far before," the scarecrow said.

"Neither had I. This forest is so dark, you never know who or what will pop out," the tin man said.

"Well, it won't be long until we reach the Emerald City," Sora said as the three walked down the yellow brick road. Suddenly, they heard a loud roar, which made them stop.

"What was that?" Biyomon asked, shaking in fear.

"I think it sounded like a lion," Sora replied.

"And by the sound of it, it's not that fierce," the tin man added while the three followed the roar. They arrived to see what looked like Tai in a lion costume, being tormented by a group of Numemon.

"It's a lion," Biyomon said.

"But it seems to be being bullied by those Numemon," the Tin Man said.

"So, the king of the jungle is nothing more than a scared cat who's afraid of a few slugs," the lead Numemon said, pestering the lion.

"Hey, stop it, I didn't do anything to you or your friends," the lion whined.

"Well, I don't like a bully," Sora said, walking over with Biyomon.

"And what do we have here? A little girl and her overgrown bird," the lead Numemon said with a smirk.

"Just two girls who don't like what you are doing to this poor lion," Sora said with a glare.

"Spiral Twister," Biyomon yelled as she sent her attack at the lead Numemon, knocking him into a tree.

"Boss," the Numemon said as they chased after him. Sora went to the lion and offered her hand.

"Are they gone?" The lion asked nervously.

"Don't worry, they are," Sora said, helping him up. The Scarecrow and Tin Man came out, scaring the lion.

"A lion afraid of a couple slugs? This is new," the Tin Man said.

"Yeah, laugh all you want. I have been a coward all my life, and nothing will change that fact," the Lion said while Sora held his paw.

"Not even the Wizard? I am going to see if he can take me home, and the Scarecrow wants to see if he can give him a brain, and the Tin Man a heart," Sora said.

"A wizard? Is he scary?" The Lion asked.

"I don't know, but we will be with you to protect you. And who knows, the wizard could give you courage," Biyomon replied with an encouraging smile.

"Okay, I'll join you," the Lion said happily.

"I don't know how good a cowardly lion will be," the Scarecrow said.

"Neither do I, but after what happened, I think he is better off with us than staying here and being bothered by those gross things again," the Tin Man said when the group saw the Emerald City and walked towards it.

"Oh, look, we made it," Sora said.

"This is the Emerald City," the Scarecrow said.

"You bet," Biyomon said as they continued on, only for a Blossomon to emerge from the field.

"Foolish girl, Arukenimon sent me to stop you from reaching the wizard," Blossomon said.

"Whoa, that's a big flower," the lion said as the Tin Man got in front of him with his axe ready.

"Don't worry, Lion. If this thing tries to lay a vine on you, I will use my axe to cut it off," Tin Man said when Blossomon started to roar.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
